Everything Goes
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: One watched, silent. The other noticed, after awhile. (AU, hints of YxY, ONE SHOT!)


Haku: ONE SHOT!!!! Yay!  
  
Y. Haku: Why?  
  
Haku: Because even if it doesn't seem finished at the end, people will know that it's over. Anyways, people, enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
-pouts- I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters that could possibly be related to it. Neither do I own the song Everything Goes sung by Natalie Imbruglia.  
  
Haku: And there are HINTS at Yaoi, but nothing too serious, more like two people meeting because of circumstance more than anything.

* * *

_You live your life   
You live like an island_  
  
No one in the group noticed the shadow following them, watching one person in particular. There was a soft smile on the boy's face, as the one he watched gave a deep chuckle, rolling melodiously over the group, all smiling and laughing appreciatively at a blonde's antics.  
  
Still no one noticed him as he dared to venture even closer, at least he thought not, the short man he watched relaxing into the easy atmosphere let off by the whole group. There was a moment's pause, in which the group fell silent, and the boy, watching ever so closely managed a glimpse of his secret fantasy's ruby dusted eyes, in reality a purple so deep that it's depths sparkled with saturated red fire, but danced over blue oceans when the light hit them just right.  
  
_Satisfied   
You live for the moment.  
_  
Ducking back behind the tree he had peered out from behind, the boy walked past the group, with ever such an air of nonchalance. They didn't notice him, and who would, all he had to show for himself was half a golden puzzle dangling from his neck, held by a thin leather strap. Most of the time, it attracted attention, the wrong kind.  
  
A hand snaked out and grabbed him from behind, forcing him into a dimly lit alleyway. His throat opened up, but no sound escaped it. A grimy hand was placed over his mouth, though it served no purpose. The boy remained silent.  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
If the man had seen the boy's eyes, his look would have been enough to merit the answer 'no' but, they never had the chance.  
  
_Here you come,   
You make it look easy  
_  
"Hey, leave him alone!" The boy recognised the voice instantly. In his watching, he had heard it thousands of times before, but it had never been directed towards him.  
  
One thought raced through his mind, that his saviour had come. A streak of something to his right, and almost immediately, the weight holding him was gone. The deep threatening growl from above him was answered by a darker, even more dangerous one to his right. Chancing a glance, the boy saw the one he admired, fully for the first time. The dangerous light in his eyes, no longer purple, but deep, threatening blood red in the darkness, his face, strong set, beautiful, carved by a master's chisel, or at least he looked it, his expression a work of art in the night air.  
  
The strands of his flyaway, tri coloured hair flew about him as he raced forward, his hand sliding effortlessly into his would be robber's gut. The force of the blow caused the other to black out immediately.  
  
_I bet you smile in your sleep   
Are you smiling at me?  
_  
Victorious, the tanned face, bronze in the slight glow of the streetlamp outside the alleyway, turned in the boy's direction, offering a small smile, and an "are you alright?" as an elegant hand stretched out. A small nod, confirmation, as the tanned hand was gently taken by the pale boy. Slowly, the bronzed beauty leading, the two left the alleyway, and both were surprised when a single 'bang' echoed throughout the alleyway.  
  
Pale slumped into Tanned's back, Tanned quickly turning to support him, spotting the one he'd deemed unconscious escaping out of the other side of the alley.  
  
A growl was omitted from the tanned one's throat, but nothing could be done. The boy needed a hospital.

* * *

_You live your life,   
You live like an island.  
_  
He sighed, he had noticed the boy many times, always ducking out of the way should their eyes meet. He had deemed it shyness that the boy had never spoken to any of them, preferring to hide in the shadows and watch.  
  
The ambulance had gotten them to the hospital quickly, the police doing a background search on both the man, and the boy in the bed in front of him. He had been asked several questions about the attacker, but hadn't been sure how to reply. He wanted to make sure that his little watcher was alright. He couldn't understand how he was so connected to the boy.  
  
_Surrounded by,   
Water and silence_  
  
The boy had been identified, in Tanned's eyes, as something of an enigma. His eyes, obviously wide, even when they were closed, shone blue green, his soft, pale skin, unmarred, like an angels. His hair so similar to Tanned's own, but while his was coarse, bordering on wiry, the little one's was soft, smooth, silky.  
  
He seemed almost a softer version of himself.  
  
But Tanned had identified within him, a wish to hear the small one's voice. He had a feeling that it was warm, and melodious, like a warm wind blowing along the coast.  
  
_Mmmm, there you go.   
You make it look easy  
_  
The gentle breeze playing happily on the open sill danced across the boy's forehead, gently stirring him into blissful wakefulness. His eyes slowly slid open, revealing unfathomable depths of character, that the other would have never felt possible in one soft being. They spoke of compassion, shyness, love, and an all encompassing ability to forgive. He was snared and drawn deep within them, loosing himself in the complexity of the being before him.  
  
A slight smile graced itself upon the boy's face. He seemed almost scared, of being in the other's presence, but happy at the same time. It was unexplainable.  
  
"Are you alright?" Soft words escaped from his lips before he could catch them.  
  
A nod from the green eyed boy was his reply.  
  
He smiled. "Why won't you speak?"  
  
_I bet you laugh at yourself   
Are you laughing at me?_  
  
The boy's eyes lit up, sparkling, and once again, Tanned felt lost within them. A smile lit the boy's features as a flurry of his hands caught the dark skinned one's attention. The hands were deftly twisted and turned into shaped that he couldn't recognise, still he felt captivated by them all the same. His eyebrow raised him puzzlement; as still, the boy didn't speak, and seemed to be growing frustrated.  
  
Purple eyes met green, confusion laced across one pair, frustration across the other. A slight pout, then a sudden, almost desperate point at the boy's throat, and finally it clicked.  
  
The boy was mute.  
  
_Cause sometimes everything goes   
When you're looking at me_  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand sign language." Tanned said, but the boy smiled, eyes lit up, that the other had finally realised his problem. He gestured towards notebook placed upon the side of the hospital bed, left behind, rather clumsily by the police.  
  
Tanned raised an eyebrow, picked it up, and gently passed it over. The boy smiled, almost patiently, and then his eyes rolled in exasperation.  
  
Tanned didn't get it.  
  
The boy sighed, rather strange, seeing as only the sound of air expelling his mouth could be heard as he made the gesture of writing in the air.  
  
Tanned stared, for a moment, then hit his forehead with his palm, causing a giggle to come from the boy, a soundless giggle.  
  
_And sometimes everything goes   
When you're smiling at me._  
  
Tanned reached into a drawer, and produced a pen, branded with the name of the hospital where they were. He handed it over to the boy, noticing a light tingle through his skin as their hands touched.  
  
The boy scribbled over the paper furiously, before holding it up, and presenting the written side to Tanned.  
  
"My name is Yugi." It read, in neat, yet still somehow childish script, round and gentle, like the boy.  
  
Tanned nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yugi. I'm Yami."  
  
Yugi smiled, his head turned back to the paper, his hasty scribbling beginning again.  
  
"I know."  
  
Yami felt one eyebrow rise at this. "How?"  
  
They boy went slightly pink, and turned away ever so slightly out of what Yami assumed was guilt. Unable to make any noise, however, the boy stared at the floor and didn't even look at what his hands were scribbling on the page. Finally, without so much as a glance down, he handed it to Yami in the way that an ashamed child would hand a stolen cookie back to their mother after having been caught out.  
  
_So come on, come on, Everything goes.   
When you're looking at me.  
_  
"I've watched you for a few months now. I knew you'd never want anything to do with a dumb person like me, so I left you be. I just watched. I'm sorry."  
  
Yami blanched. "You're not dumb!" he snapped indignantly, feeling an unexplainable need to defend the boy, even though it was the boy who was insulting himself.  
  
A heave of the shoulders that could have been a laugh was his reply, as a hand was waved to indicate a dismissal of some description. The boy's eyes were shadowed, so Yami could not be lost in those unfathomable depths the mute boy contained, instead he turned to the paper himself, and read the message once again, shedding new light on the word he felt was insulting the boy's intelligence. Gently picking up the pen from where it had been dropped, unceremoniously on the bedcovers, his flowing script wrote a quick note back to the boy.  
  
_You live your life   
You live like an island  
_  
For what seemed an hour he wrote, pen fluently skating the page, his message becoming clear with each line, turning the page when necessary. Finally, he finished the note, the pen making a light click, as he placed the lid back upon it.  
  
He gently placed the pad down, and left the room, leaving the mute boy to his own devices.  
  
_What is it like?   
I wish I could hold it.  
_  
As the door clicked shut, the boy on the bed gave a small jump, his hands straying to the notepad by his left hand.  
  
Picking it up gently, he read what it contained, hand gently playing with the strap around his neck. His eyes lit up and dulled, according to the words written, as they flew over the letter quickly, taking every sentence, every word, every letter, and storing within a part of his memories, the part he would never forget.

* * *

_Mmm There you go,  
Making it look easy_  
  
Yami was roused from his lunch, one week later, when a gentle knock came from the front door of his family's small apartment. Sliding over to the oaken door, and slowly sliding it open, he was greeted by the sight of two sea green eyes staring back at him, a notebook in hand, his own, familiar cursive script flowing over it.  
  
He didn't ask how the boy knew his address, for he saw it written upside down, the curved 'l's a dead giveaway of his hand. The golden ornament hanging around the boy's neck easily matching the one around his own, yet, inverted the opposite side.  
  
_I bet you like how it feels,   
But do you feel me?_  
  
Without any further words, either spoken or written, two pairs of hands, as one, moved the puzzle halves together, until they touched and locked so forcefully, that they would never be pulled apart again.

* * *

Haku: Sorry! I heard that song again for the first time in about 2 years, and I had sudden inspiration!  
  
Y. Haku: It's meant to be short and sweet, the kind of stuff that brings a tear to your eye, so did we get that right?  
  
Haku: Read and review!


End file.
